


something entirely new

by Soft_dreams



Series: Life before you was boring [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Horny Keith, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving Fic, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: Keith finally has someone to spend thanksgiving with, he decides to take the horny down a notch and just do something genuinely nice for the man he loves.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Life before you was boring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522307
Kudos: 23





	something entirely new

Keith had never pitted himself as the domestic type, not until he'd taken up semi-permanent residency with his best friend. He loved to decorate for the holidays, loved to cook and clean, and loved to be everything they needed him to be. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he became submissive for the other, a problem that only got worse after their last mutual embarrassing encounter. 

Was it still considered mutual masturbation if it happened in separate rooms and at different times? this though had him spiraling since their last encounter and while he's done his best to get caught again he still hadn't.   
  
Somewhere in his perverted mind, he'd concocted a fantasy where Shiro found him, legs spread and playing with himself on the couch, and decided then and there to throw everything out the window to fuck him with reckless abandon. It seemed the universe was against him, and it was probably for the best. When Keith had built up the courage to do stuff in on the couch, even when he'd timed it just right, something would come up and Shiro would have to stay late or have plans after work. 

Even now as tempted as Keith was to split himself open in front of the door he knew better, he'd taken his sign from the universe to go back to plan A. Shiro would be working a long shift for the holiday most commonly known as Thanksgiving, or as Keith liked to call it 'time and a half day.'  
  
He'd never had family or friends to have a meal with, and spending each year reading about how awful his country was to the native inhabitants made his skin crawl and added to his seasonal depression.   
  
On one hand, it was good to know, ignorance only makes the world worse. On the other, he'd lay awake at night wondering how to go back in time or google obsessively things like ' _how to tear down statues_ ' and ' _how illegal is the destruction of public property_.'   
This year he wanted things to be a little different, he wanted a good year since he had something to be thankful for. 

Since he was off work and he'd already paid his part of rent early, Keith made his way to the store to pick up what he'd need to make dinner. He knew Shiro would be coming home late but that meant he had plenty of time to make them something nice.

In all reality the raven-haired boy didn't know how much a thanksgiving meal actually cost to make, thankfully he'd bought a turkey the day before. He'd wanted to hide it from Shiro but knew it would need to thaw overnight so he took the measurements of his mini-fridge from his room and went to find a turkey that he knew would fit in it. It meant his medication and snake food had to go into the kitchen but it was a price he was willing to pay. 

He'd stayed up all night looking at recipes and dinner ideas, knocking things off the list that seemed like something Shiro wouldn't eat.   
  
No sweet potato casserole, not green bean _anything_ , and no candied yam.  
  
He hesitated at the cranberry sauce, his mind flashing back to 'thanksgiving dinner' at the orphanage, about those little gelatinous round disks, so cold, so slimy... Keith couldn't help but shudder at the memory when he looked at that listing, opting to remove it from their dinner plan as well. 

Which left Keith with a bottle of vodka and some different things to mix with it, as well as some lighter alcohol for Shiro, and the TV turned to some holiday cooking shows as he watched trying to figure out what he was actually supposed to do. 

Three drinks in and Rachel Ray was prepping a turkey, something about an overnight brine, before prepping the skin to get nice and crispy in the oven. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her open it up and stuff it. It was very clearly the alcohol talking but Keith reached over, grabbing his phone. He worried his lip as he shot a text to Shiro, nothing more than an  
  
' _ **I can't wait to see you tonight.**_ '  
  
with a winky face at the end.  
  
If he'd been remotely sober he probably would have refrained but for the time being, he was determined to start dinner. 

Hours passed by with him gently nursing his drinks, having snacks in between to help keep him somewhere in between to fucked up to function and sober.   
When 11 pm finally rolled around he'd failed to sober up completely but the table was set and ready for Shiro. 

Keith perked up like an excited puppy at the sound of the door opening, moving without a care in the world over to Shiro's side. He pressed himself into their arms with a smile on his face, nearly knocking them off balance.

"Whoa, Keith- Good to see you too."  
Shiro chuckled petting Keith's hair before giving them a sniff. "How much have you had today?"  
  
The older male asked, being able to smell the alcohol on their breath. 

"Mmm, that's for me to know... and you to find out-" Keith chuckled, taking Shiro's hand as he lead them to the table.  
"I slaved away all day for you- all this food for my hard-working man-" He trilled, sitting Shiro down before getting them water and something fruity to drink. 

  
"Ah--" Shiro started still a little taken back by how strong Keith was even drunk off their ass.  
"Thank you- it looks good, hopefully, you didn't burn anything it's too late to pick up take out." He joked, smiling as he opened up his bottle. 

  
"don't be rudeee, I watched how to do it all. I didn't fuck up- promise." Keith pouted, looking rather sad and dejected from his side of the table.   
  
  
"Oh- hey, I didn't mean for it to hurt your feelings... do you want to pull your chair over here and sit by me?" Shiro offered, moving to serve himself. Keith chirped, quickly taking up the spot beside them as he made his own plate.

It was a full spread of food, turkey and mashed potatoes, roasted veggies, deviled eggs, and pie. Shiro was honestly impressed by how much Keith had managed to make, a warmed up premade pie didn't bother him in the slightest considering how much Keith had done for him.

By the time they had had their fill Keith had worked Shiro up to stronger drinks, leaving them both rather intoxicated on the couch with a horror movie playing as they enjoyed some hot cocoa in an attempt to wind down. Shiro pulled the blanket up over Keith and allowed the smaller male to rest against his side as they kept their eyes glued to the screen. 

"....Tonight was really nice, thank you, Keith." Shiro hummed resting his head on top of Keith's.   
  
  
"it's just what you do when you care about someone-" Keith scoffed, trying to play it off like no big deal.  
  
The last thing he wanted was for Shiro to feel bad. In his mind, Keith did it because he wanted to- because he knew Shiro was going to have a long day with shitty people being assholes. He didn't do it because he expected anything from the other. 

It was at this point something clicked for Shiro. He'd originally played off the first incident as just that, an _incident_ , Maybe even a temporary lapse in judgment, but with Keith's winky face text and how they mentioned this being the standard for what you do when you care about someone-- the cogs in Shiro's head started turning. 

"Keith.. are-... Do you... like me?" Shiro found the courage to ask.   
  


"Yeah of course I like you, you're my best friend." Keith scoffed. 

  
"No. Do you _like_ like me."

Keith paused at that, not even the power of liquid courage could make him bulldoze through that question. He didn't know what to say.  
If it wasn't mutual like the thought, it would make things... awkward to say the least and if it was.. as much as he loved the idea of crossing that boundary,  
he was afraid of what would come next.  
It had to end with a breakup or marriage, right? Even if it was ten years down the line he didn't know if he was ready for that.  
"no- well-- i mean, _yes_ but- I don't know." Keith's voice was panicked as he pulled away, setting his mug down. "I just-"

  
"Hey- Hey... it's okay. Keith, look at me." Shiro interrupted, knowing full well how easily Keith could spiral. He set his own mug down and reached over to pause the movie. "It's okay if you don't know. I just figured I'd ask. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to." 

  
"what do you mean?" Keith asked, fearing the worst.

  
"ah- um, well.. the feeling is mutual. I like you a lot." Shiro admitted, shifting to face Keith. 

  
"I can't believe we're having this conversation over a shitty movie like Zombeavers."  
  
Keith chuckled, wiping his face as he scooted closer to Shiro. It didn't take long for the older man to scoop them up into his lap and pull the blanket back over them, wrapping his arms around them with a hum, "I can."  
Shiro snickered.   
  
  
"It's okay if you're not ready to do more than just jerk off in my hoodie. I'm more than okay waiting until you're ready."

  
Keith couldn't help but squawk at that, hitting Shiro square in the chest. "Stoppp." Keith groaned, his face flushed bright red as he attempted to hide under the blanket. "You're so mean-" 

  
"Maybe so, but if I offered to cuddle you tonight you would say?"

  
  
"...yes," Keith admitted in defeat, huffing as Shiro scooped him up and took him back to the bed. He excused himself to pack up the leftovers before coming back to curl up next to Keith, his nose buried in their long black hair as he wrapped his arms around their slender waist.   
  
  
"I'm so glad I have you in my life, Keith." The older male hummed, brushing his fingers through the back of their hair at the nape of their neck.

  
"Same.. you should have let me move in sooner." Keith managed with a yawn, falling asleep in Shiro's arms. 

  
Despite Shiro having people in his life to celebrate with, this was the first year that He'd actually enjoyed himself. It made him look forward to what their Christmas and new years would be like together.  
  
Shiro reached over Keith, careful not to wake them as he turned off the light and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
He'd definitely have to make new years plans for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i tried to write something for this before... but couldn't find the motivation ;w; sorry! today my tired rage from working 11 hours made me want to write! my thanksgiving meal consisted of cornflakes with vanilla Nesquik and waffle house at 3pm so this fic might have been written out of hunger as well.. orz.


End file.
